A semiconductor integrated circuit in which a power supply wire is provided in wiring layers separated in the vertical direction by sandwiching an interlayer dielectric therebetween is known. The power supply wire provided in an upper wiring layer and the power supply wire provided in a lower wiring layer extend in directions that are mutually different by 90 degrees. A method of connecting the upper-layer power supply wire and the lower-layer power supply wire by providing a power supply stack via in a region between the wiring layers separated in the vertical direction may be used. The power supply stack via is configured by including an intermediate wire formed in an intermediate wiring layer and vias provided above and below the intermediate wire.
In such a semiconductor integrated circuit, it is required to design the shape of the power supply stack via in such a way that a signal wire formed in the intermediate wiring layer separately from the intermediate wire can be wired without a detour.